Movie night
by Delta99er5
Summary: The vikings and guardians watch a movie about themselves with vikings from the future that claims to say that the war has ended with both sides winning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is my first Watching**** the movie fic so im kinda new to this**** stuff.**

**And for any G.M.A.D. members that want to join just PM me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or the sequel and ROTG they belong to Dreamworks animation.**

How to train your dragon

* * *

Hiccup is in the cove after leaving the arena when he was chosen.

to slay the monstrous nightmare from the arena (or Hookfang).

When suddenly a huge white flash of light enveloped the cove.

Dragons nest and the village after the light faded everyone was gone except for the animals.

* * *

Rise of the guardians

Jamie had just lost his tooth and were leaving with his friends back to his house.

When suddenly another white light enveloped them along with jack pitch and the rest of the. Guardians with their helpers leaving the people who witnessed the scene of the kids disappearing. Right in front of them in shock some were left traumatized.

* * *

G.M.A.D. Lair

All the Vikings, spirits and helpers landed in a large pile while Jack and Hiccup.

Were laid softly down some distance in the shadows with Toothless nowhere in sight.

When the Vikings managed to separate themselves along with the others.

WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST

CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE! Yelled stoick

There's no need to yell dad says hiccup but stoick doesn't hear since over his shouting

he's your father? Says Jack yeah got a problem with that? questioned hiccup no jack replies.

Where are we? Asked North to Bunny I dunno mate but it looks like were in a cave Bunny replies.

Pitch! Tooth yells after noticing him in the shadows(but not in Jack and Hiccups hiding place)

The guardians readied their weapons but were surprised that they're weapons weren't there or can't create them since Sandy creates his whips from his dreamsand.

If you're looking for your weapons you're not gonna find them says a male voice.

The guardians try and find the source of the voice while the Vikings were shocked that their weapons.

Were gone too then suddenly a boy and a girl appeared in front of them.

Along with the Burgess kids and a Boneknapper and Skrill.

The boy was wearing a black and blue jacket with long sleeves, jeans and black and blue converse shoes.

Slung over his back was a katana with a lightsaber hilt but the blade looked like it was

5 ft long reaching to his ankles.

(yeah im that tall for a 12 year old kid) and a bow right next to. it tied to his waist.

Was his quiver of arrows with arrows that looked as cold as ice on his left hand was a black fingerless glove on his right was brass knuckles with bracers starting from his wrists.

reaching up to his elbows on both arms and had.

silvery white hair with some pale platinum blond streaks in a bowl cut pure red eyes and very pale skin.

While the girl had brown hair in a braid and was wearing a purple jumper, big brown fur boots,

Blue skinny jean's, a silver skrill necklace a bow and arrow's around her back.

And a book held by some rope around her waist.

Hello I am Delta99er5 rider of the Boneknapper Raikou Guardian of Ice.

Flawless archer and Legendary Sorcerer said the silver haired boy.

And I am Nightfury999 Rider of the Skrill Lightning Guardian of reading.

Legendary archer and sorcerer but call me fury says the girl.

Wait did you say Boneknapper! Asked Gobber after fury's introduction.

Yes I did and villagers of Berk they exist and Gobbers ridiculous story is true replied Delta.

Ha ha yes! I told you stoick but did you listen to me no gobber says to stoick in a slightly mocking tone.

Why do you ride those devils? Stoick questioned to the two of them.

They're not devils shot back Fury and Delta with their snarling dragons.

It's kinda cool that you have white hair compliments Jaime

Not really it kinda makes me look old sometimes Delta replies.

Okay! No more babbling the reason we brought you here is that we are going to watch some movies.

If you don't know what a movie is it is a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story explains fury.

There is actually always a main character in it. the first movies main character is gonna be- delta continues but was cut off by Snotlout

Me its gonna be me! Snotlout Snotlout oi oi oi yells snotlout

NO! its going to be- fury stops talking there then by some force hiccup was pulled out of the darkness. and stopped right next to Fury and Delta Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third continues Fury.

The guardians and jack snicker with their helpers while Stoick glared at them for laughing at the name of his son future chief of berk.

Useless! Yells snotlout in surprise why would he be the star in the movie it should be me snotlout he says with pride while Delta then unsheathes his katana and points it at Snotlout who is already backed up against the wall trembling with fear. Listen hear snotface nobody can insult Hiccup you can call him useless but actually you're the one that's useless . insult Hiccup and piss me off im going to tear you apart limb from limb whispers Delta to a whimpering snotlout.

Good then the second movie is going to be about- Delta explains while the force. That pulled hiccup also pulled jack right next to Fury. Jackson Overland Frost continues Delta.

There you are Jack we were just about to look for you says North.

By tossing you into a sack and a magic portal whispered Fury to Jack.

Umm who are you talking to? Questioned Jaime.

Believe that theres someone there answered Fury. The kids then close their eyes and were surprised to find Jack standing right there now someone can see you says Delta

Jack smiles and says after all these years someone can finally see me

which left the Vikings thinking of course we can see the boy is he insane?

Now any questions? Delta questions to everyone

Tuffnut raises his hand which catches everyones attention.

Yes Tuffnut says Delta umm whats with the guy in the dress over there asked Tufffnut pointing at Pitch.

Pitch just glares at him and says it's a robe you idiot. Oh okay looks like a dress though Tuffnut replies in a very idiotic tone

while Fury says okay now that that's done were gonna enter the theater.

The stone wall behind them disappeared and the guests entered.

And Vikings please don't fight with the other audience explains Delta.

The guests then find themselves in a room with a huge white patch on the wall

( if you don't know what it is call your doctor)stone slabs and some velvet seats (like In the theater)

While some seats were a different color one was red next to its left was a grey chair on its left was a golden chair on the red chairs left was a feathered chair while some distance from it was a black chair(for you know who)

Another set of stone doors then open and the Vikings were surprised to see very nervous.

DRAGONS! The Vikings shouted (all but Hiccup of course) but did not notice a certain nightfury with a missing tailfin without his flight gear and were about to charge when Raikou and Lightning stopped them by firing at them making them backaway

There shall be no fighting here! Yelled Delta the Vikings then stopped afraid of that he might slice them all like ham using his katana( get it)

Now North you sit in the red chair ,Tooth feathered one, Bunny gray chair, Sandy Gold chair.

And Pitch you take the black one Stoick behind North Gobber Left of Stoick Dragons on the slabs.

Hiccup and Jack on the front with us Fishlegs next to me Tuffnut next to Delta Ruff next to Tuff.

Snotlout next to Fishlegs Astrid next to Snotlout and no complaining everyone else can choose.

Explains Fury Astrid gives Fury a glare while Fury just smirks at her

Wheres toothless? Asked Hiccup don't worry he's fine with the other dragons

when everyone got seated they then heard six screams and some loud thuds everyone looked where it came from and found five familiar looking teens while one was unfamiliar since he wore a helmet and had a prosthetic leg for a right foot.

Where are we? Asked the one with a helmet(you know who it is)

You're in the G.M.A.D. lair answered Fury so wait there's two of the teens except hiccup questioned Stoick not actually its because he's Hiccup explains Fury prove it then says Gobber

If you say so replies Delta then he takes the helmet off the man with the peg leg showing his face.

The guests except Fury,Delta and future Vikings were surprised especially the young teens

The Vikings had looks of surprise and shock over the older Hiccup's face and were surprised that he lost a leg after much staring future Snotlout broke the silence man I already forgot how I used to look like in the old days

He says looking at his past self how did you lose a leg mate asks Bunny to future Hiccup but all he said was Dragon. Younger Hiccup then thought of something did I really become a dragon killer?

Okay then have a seat you guys says Fury to the new arrivals and as soon as she finished three seats appeared next to younger Astrid and two more next to younger Ruffnut the future teens then took their seats future Hiccup next to future Astrid future Ruffnut sat next to her younger self and future Snotlout sat next to future Ruffnut while future Fishlegs sat next to future Hiccup while future Tuffnut sat right next to future Fishlegs.

After what seemed forever the screen then came to life.

AN: I intended to bring the older versions of the teens since the site didn't have a single watching the movie fanfiction of HTTYD with the older teens except for older Hiccup but PM me if you want Valka in the story

And if you guys want to know what a katana is. its actually a sword from Japan its blade is always thin and its length can range from 4 – 6 ft. and to any members that want to join PM me don't forget to. Review, favorite and like so have a treat (hands you plate of virtual cookies) enjoy.

Delta is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the last chapter and I can only update on weekends since my parents are strict when it comes to me handling gadgets and computers since I once woke up and started surfing the internet at 5:00 am and slept at 4:30 am the next day and I wasn't even tired but anyway on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or the sequel and ROTG they belong to Dreamworks animation**

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water**

**Hiccup (V.O.)**

**This is berk.**

The watchers were surprised where had hiccups voice come from?

**Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death**

**Its located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

You sure know our own home better than us son says Stoick with pride Hiccup just smiles back at his father

**The camera then circles in closer**

**Hiccup (V.O.) (cont)**

**My village in a word sturdy and its been here for seven generations but every single building is new The only problems are the pests you see most people would have mice or mosquitos but we have.**

**Two sheep were just at a field lazily eating grass suddenly one is snatched while the other sheep takes the snatched sheeps place and continued eating**

Only the sheep eat during a raid Future Astrid comments remembering how Berk used to be in the war and got nods from everyone

**Cut to:**

**INT. Stoick's House - CONTINOUS**

**A Monstrous Nightmare flies by through the houses open door and fires at it A young teenage boy suddenly closes it the fire illuminating his face showing Hiccup a gangly teenager**

**Hiccup:**

**Dragons**

Hey look Stoick its Hiccup!" Gobber says pointing to the Hiccup onscreen we can see that Gobber" replies Stoick wait a minute how come Hiccups at three places at once?" questioned Bucket its because that hiccups from the future that Hiccups the one from the past and that Hiccups from today" answered Mulch to his friend pointing his hook at the three Hiccups oh I get it now" Bucket says

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

Son you still need to remember that you need to stay inside the house during raids" Stoick says to his younger son's self dad if I do I'm gonna burn to the ground" younger Hiccup replies

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**

**off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave not us we're vikings we have stubbornness issues**

What's that supposed to mean" Gobber asks it means what it means now shut up schweinehund" Delta replied Tooth gasps at what Delta just said that's a mean word you know" Tooth said shocked that he use's other languages to curse(yeah I do that stuff)Delta didn't answer and continued watching the movie

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP**

**Darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

**know. But it's not the worst.**

**Parents believe a hideous name will**

**frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

**Like our charming Viking demeanor**

**wouldn't do that.**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!**

**(cheery, insane)**

**Mornin'!**

The watcher's laugh at this while the Viking in question blushed "Finally found you two!" they heard a female voice say they all turned around to see two girls standing near the door

One of the girls was wearing a Magenta tank top, a cropped leather jacket, a crimson skirt that reaches above the knee and had a sennen choker around her neck she was barefoot and had purple tinted blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and long black hair held by an emerald scrunchy in a side pony tail alongside her was a frost fury(ice type nightfury)

While the other girl had an emerald tank top, a black leather trench coat, black jean capris, brown leather ankle boots, a grey belt with a golden buckle with a sennen band on her head and had short, brown, spiky hair, red-tinted blue eyes and tanned skin alongside her was a Flightmare

"I am Kura rider of the frost fury Frostbite Guardian of Light legendary archer and sorcerer" said the girl with black hair

"And I am Sakura rider of the Flightmare Shimo Guardian of Darkness legendary archer and sorcerer" said the girl with brown hair

Younger Astrid growled at the sight of the Flightmare remembering how it put her family name to shame while the Vikings and guardians marveled at their dragons and continued to stare until Fury broke the silence "take a seat you guys" suddenly two more seats appeared between Delta and younger Tuffnut and the two G.M.A.D. members took their seats while their dragons sat on their own rock slabs and the movie continued

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

**men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

**Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

"Way to show the village that you can lift your own son with one hand chief" Future Astrid said sarcasticly younger Hiccup just glared at her

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**

**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get**

**inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

**the tribe. They say that when he**

**was a baby he popped a dragon's**

**head clean off of its shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

**strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

Stoick beamed at his son and his future self with pride that he believes in what he could do even though it was a rumor

"You know it could've just been a Terrible terror(let's hope that it was)" Kura said until she noticed Stoick giving her a death glare she then just shut up

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men)**

**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

**and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

**Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

"I wish we had dragons" Jamie said in awe with his friends nodding in agreement

**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

**building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

**appendage.**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

**I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

**scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

**muscular for their taste. They**

**wouldn't know what to do with all**

**this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Snotlout laugh's at this "like he can lift a hammer which will never happen"! younger Snotlout say's laughing the G.M.A.D., guardians and future Vikings glare at him while Delta give's future Hiccup a hammer and lift's it up successfully and then throws it at younger Snotlout who was dumbstruck

GOBBER

They need toothpicks, don't they?

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to

the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and**

**interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Hey!"Gobber shouts complaining

**I've been his apprentice ever since**

**I was little. Well...littler.**

The guardians laugh at this while both younger and future Hiccup blushes embarrassingly

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses.**

**We'll counter-attack with the**

**catapults. **

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots**

**of new houses.**

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

Both versions of Viking teens (except both Hiccup's)suddenly got excited they were going to see themselve's

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

Both Fishlegs's do mini celebrations in their chairs

**Snotlout.**

Younger Snotlout flexes his muscles and kisses his Biceps making the girls gag while his future self just looks at him in disgust

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

Both sets of twins bang their helmets with their younger selves making them dizzy

**And...**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

Future Astrid blushes while her younger self glares at Hiccup

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

**heroic.**

"We are so awesome!" Future Tuffnut shouts with the others nodding in agreement

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

**need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

**All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

**dragon. My life will get infinitely**

**better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer. You can't**

**swing an axe...**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of**

**these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

**it into a heavy crash.**

"All true but at least I make weapon's" comments younger Hiccup with his older self nodding in agreement

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

**counter.**

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

The watchers winced that's gotta hurt "can I have it"? Jack asks smiling "sorry Jack it got destroyed by a Monstrous Nightmare" Hiccup replies Jacks smile disappears and glares at the Nadders(whom he thought were the Monstrous Nightmare's) while the Nadders exchanged looks

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what**

**I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

**there to fight dragons, you need**

**to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

"You just pointed to all of me!" younger Hiccup yells to his mentor while Gobber just shrugs

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of**

**me.**

The watchers were surprised "Bravo you just repeated yourself Hiccup" complimented Sakura

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

**you.**

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

**game. Keeping this much,**

**raw...Vikingness contained.**

**(BEAT)**

**There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword.**

**Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because**

**killing a dragon is everything**

**around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

**vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

**least noticed.**

The Nadders perk up at this they are better than getting anyone noticed

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

**one of those would definitely get**

**me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles excitedly perked up at this and were happy that they were worth a mate

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

**breathing gas into a chimney **

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

**heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

**together to reveal a single body.**

The Zipplebacks just grin at each other

**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**

**(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower**

**bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

**the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous**

**Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

**after those. They have this nasty**

**habit of setting themselves on**

**fire.**

The nightmares grin at each other that means they're nearly as good as a mysterious strike class dragon(you know what dragon is that)

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

**leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

**catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

**sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the**

**dragon no one has ever seen. We**

**call it the—**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

The G.M.A.D. smile at the freedom of a familiar nightfury(if you don't know who it is call your doctor)

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never**

**shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.**

**(BEAT)**

**No one has ever killed a Night**

**Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

**the first.**

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

**out there!**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

**mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

**fast as his legs can carry him.**

"Gobber!"Stoick yells to his friend for leaving Hiccup unattended "but you need help" Gobber whines "but you need to remember what happens when Hiccup is outside" Stoick replies but Gobber doesn't answer

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

**in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

**shut.**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still**

**have some juice in them.**

The G.M.A.D. growl at that statement

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching… and turns**

**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot**

**at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The watchers were amazed Hiccup really did hit a nightfury while both Hiccup's looked down to the floor in shame "I never should've doubted you son!" Stoick yelled Joyfully at what his son did

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

**anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

**appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you.**

"Until now I still wonder how you do that Hiccup?" Older Tuffnut asks curiously "years of practice" younger Hiccup replies upon hearing that the younger Vikings look down in shame

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK**

**(to his men, re: the**

**NADDERS)**

**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

**Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

**buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

**of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

**coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

**away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

**turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you**

**need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

**sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

**The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

**The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP**

**(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

**hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times,**

**Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

**it. You guys were busy and I had a**

**very clear shot. It went down, just**

**off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

**party out there, before it-**

**STOICK**

**-STOP! Just...stop.**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

**expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside,**

**disaster follows. Can you not see**

**that I have bigger problems?**

**Winter's almost here and I have an**

**entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village**

**could do with a little less**

**feeding, don't ya think?**

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

"Didn't you ever feel embarrassed?" future Astrid asks to Hiccup's younger self "nope" younger Hiccup replies

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest**

**orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

**and I have to just... kill it, you**

**know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

**dragon killer is not one of them.**

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his**

**mess to clean up.**

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

**teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that**

**badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was**

**trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

**house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with**

**this... disappointed scowl. Like**

**someone skimped on the meat in his**

**sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

**brought me the wrong offspring. I**

**ordered an extra large boy with**

**beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

**the side. This here. This is a**

**talking fish bone.**

The watchers laugh while Stoick asked himself. did Hiccup feel like that to him?

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all**

**wrong. It's not so much what you**

**look like. It's what's inside that**

**he can't stand.**

**Beat.**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so**

**hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

**through the front door.**

**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

**woods, determined.**

**Gods that was tiring and my fingers hurt but doing this stuff really is worth it BTW im going to start another watching the movie fic tell me what movie they should watch im going to set up the poll **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 sorry for the long wait there guys BTW: the german stuff that im gonna say here is italicized look up on google translate to understand.**

The screen then comes back to life

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll**

**finish us! It's the only way we'll**

**be rid of them! If we find the**

**nest and destroy it, the dragons**

**will leave. They'll find another**

**home.**

"And turn Berk into their new one" Sakura commented the watchers gave her weird looks "now why would that happen?" Stoick asked "it's the closest island to the nest you idiots" Kura answered "Language please! There are other kids here." Tooth snapped

**He sinks his blade into a...**

**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

**pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

**painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice**

**sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

**hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look**

**after Hiccup.**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

"What did I do to deserve that kind of reputation!" younger Hiccup asked "uh hello destroy stuff during raids and get dragons to get most of our stuff" younger Snotlout replied stupidly a Kunai (Japanese throwing weapon) was thrown and hit his seat centimeters by his face the watchers looked to see: Delta with another Kunai in hand ready to throw while Fury had her bow with an arrow ready to fire "say something like that again you _Arschloch_ and you'll regret it" Delta angrily said to a scared Snotlout. Tooth was going to translate what he said but she just kept quiet.

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

"What is with you and undies Gobber? Future Astrid asked "Long story" Gobber replied

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train**

**some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

**Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

**steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

**time to himself...what could**

**possibly go wrong?**

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him**

**Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the**

**others.**

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the**

**first dragon out of its cage.**

"Have trust in me dad" younger Hiccup said reassuring his father

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like.**

**From the time he could crawl he's**

**been...different. He doesn't**

**listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a**

**sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

**goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Gobber's fault! He told me trolls were real!" younger Hiccup announced defending himself.

**GOBBER**

**(DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your**

**socks.**

**(DARKLY)**

**But only the left ones. What's with**

**that?**

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head**

**against a rock and I did it. I**

**thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

**question him. And you know what**

**happened?**

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught**

**me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

**He could crush mountains,**

"Screaming deaths can only do that" Delta replied lazily While the Vikings and guardians gave him weird looks they've never heard of a Screaming death.

**Level forests,**

"Timberjacks" Fury commented

**tame seas!**

"Only the god's can do that" Kura and Sakura said together

**Even as a boy,**

**I knew what I was, what I had to**

**become.**

**(BEAT)**

**Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

**only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

**the truth is you won't always be**

**around to protect him. He's going**

**to get out there again. He's**

**probably out there now.**

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

**Sees nothing.**

**He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

**over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

**and pockets it.**

"great now no one will get hurt by that book" Future Astrid said sarcastically while the other teens just laughed

**HICCUP**

**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

**lose their knife or their mug. No,**

**not me. I manage to lose an entire**

**dragon.**

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

**hitting him in the face.**

The audience laughs while both younger and future Hiccups blushed.

**He looks up to see a snapped tree**

**trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

**earth.**

The audience suddenly stops laughing they know what hiccup has found.

**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

**tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

**beaming.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(IN SHOCK)**

**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

**fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)**

**Yes!**

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

**Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I have brought down this mighty**

**beast!**

"I have never thought of seeing you kill a dragon son!" Stoick said with Pride while Younger Hiccup looked down to the floor in shame.

**It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

**dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

**As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

**coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

**to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

**his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

**gonna cut out your heart and take**

**it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

The Vikings cheered while Hiccup and the future Vikings were worried for their reactions.

**(BEAT)**

**I am a VIKING!**

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**

**ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

**concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

**The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

**resigned to its fate.**

**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

**aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

**frustrated sigh.**

**He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(muttered, ashamed)**

**I did this.**

**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

**chest heaving.**

**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

**no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

**his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

**grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

**is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

**opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

**boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

**him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

**and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

**trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

**and drops out of view some distance away.**

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

**collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"YAY!" they heard someone yell with joy they turn to see younger Snotlout with a smile on his face "Why so happy Snotlout?" Future Hiccup asked "Useless is now branded a traitor making me the new heir t-" Snotlout was cut off when suddenly his mouth disappeared shocking everyone. He turned to see Delta with a black void floating on the palm of his hand "Want your mouth back you _Hurensohn_ ?" Delta asked coldly Snotlout nodded angrily "I'll give it to you back when the first movie is over" Delta answered "How do ya do that mate?" Bunny asked "Necromancy" was all Delta answered and the movie continued.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup enters to see...**

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

**over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

**waft around his beard.**

**Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

**seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup.**

"Busted" the future twins said in sync.

**HICCUP**

**(CAUGHT)**

**Dad. Uh...**

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

**Dad.**

**STOICK**

**I need to speak with you too, son.**

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP STOICK**

**I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**

**fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT) (BEAT)**

**What? What?**

The audience laughed (except younger Snotlout) they sure think alike

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You go first.**

**HICCUP**

**No, you go first.**

**STOICK**

**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

**training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP**

**(SCRAMBLING)**

**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

**'cause I was thinking, you know we**

**have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

**Vikings, but do we have enough**

**bread-making Vikings, or small home**

**REPAIR VIKINGS—**

The audience chuckled at that.

**STOICK**

**-You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP**

**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**

**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP**

**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK**

**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I'm really very extra sure that**

**I won't.**

**STOICK**

**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**Can you not hear me?**

**STOICK**

**This is serious son!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

**him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**When you carry this axe... you**

**carry all of us with you. Which**

**means you walk like us. You talk**

**like us. You think like us.**

**No more**

**of...**

**(GESTURING NON-**

**specifically at Hiccup)**

**... this.**

" if I were to choose being eaten by a dragon or becoming a real viking I'd choose being eaten by a dragon" younger Hiccup said with his future self nodding in agreement shocking the audience(except the G.M.A.D.)

**HICCUP**

**You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK**

**Deal?**

**HICCUP**

**This conversation is feeling very**

**one-sided.**

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!**

**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

**argument.**

**HICCUP**

**(RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

"How is that a deal when he has no say in it?" Fury asked while Stoick doesn't answer her.

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

**heads for the door.**

**STOICK**

**Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

**Probably.**

**HICCUP**

**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**Again I am sorry for the lateness we were busy this weekend and if you want to find out what I was saying use google translate to figure it all out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for being late on the updates since I'm only allowed to update on weekends this takes time.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

**stone arena.**

**GOBBER**

**Welcome to dragon training!**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

**floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

**colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

**blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**ASTRID**

**No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT**

**I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT**

**I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

**on my shoulder or lower back.**

**ASTRID**

**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

**scar out of it.**

"Yeah right let's all get axes and maul each other to death!" Kura joked making everyone (except the younger teens) laugh

**HICCUP (O.S.)**

**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**

**it.**

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

**around.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Oh great. Who let him in?**

"Easy Gobber" Future Ruffnut answered for him

**GOBBER**

**Let's get started! The recruit who**

**does best will win the honor of**

**killing his first dragon in front**

**of the entire village.**

"That's an honor to Vikings? Man that sucks" Jack says offending most of the Vikings.

**SNOTLOUT**

**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

**so does that disqualify him or...?**

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Can I transfer to the class with**

**the cool Vikings?**

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

**along.**

**GOBBER**

**(cheery, in confidence)**

**Don't worry. You're small and**

**you're weak. That'll make you less**

**of a target. They'll see you as**

**sick or insane and go after the**

**more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Actually they like to take the weaker ones out Gobber" Stoick concludes

**GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

**toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

**BELLOWS issue from within.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Behind these doors are just a few**

**of the many species you will learn**

**to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**

**contain himself.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(under his breath)**

**Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The teens groaned another session of Fishlegs's dragon facts

**GOBBER**

**The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER**

**The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Firepower fifteen.**

**GOBBER**

**The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

**GOBBER**

**CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

**(BEAT)**

**And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(quietly; to himself)**

**Jaw strength, eight.**

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

**the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**

**us first!?**

"I believe in learning on the job" Future Hiccup says mimicking Gobbers accent making everyone laugh

**GOBBER**

**I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

**ring like an irate rhino.**

**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

**and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Today is about survival. If you get**

**blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

**the first thing you're going to**

**need?**

**HICCUP**

**A doctor?**

"Nope that's after" Younger Hiccup says correcting himself.

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus five speed?**

"How are you supposed to do that?" Future Snotlout asked to Younger Fishlegs who just shrugged.

**ASTRID**

**A shield.**

**GOBBER**

**Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

**around the ring.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Your most important piece of**

**equipment is your shield. If you**

**must make a choice between a sword**

**or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

**running.**

**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

**a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT**

**There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT**

**Take that one, it has a flower on**

**it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

**doesn't let go.**

**RUFFNUT**

**Ooops, now this one has blood on**

**it.**

"You just handed him the shield Ruffnut" Delta says to her who wasn't even listening.

**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

**shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

**SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GOBBER**

**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT**

**(DAZED)**

**What?!**

**RUFFNUT**

**(CONFUSED)**

**What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

**back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER**

**Those shields are good for another**

**thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

**throw off a dragon's aim.**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

**shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

**scrambled. It's working.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**All dragons have a limited number**

**of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

**have?**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Five!**

**FISHLEGS**

**No, six.**

**GOBBER**

**Correct, six. That's one for each**

**of you!**

**FISHLEGS**

**I really don't think my parents**

**WOULD-**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER**

**Fishlegs, out.**

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Hiccup, get in there!**

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

**Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**So anyway I'm moving into my**

**parents' basement. You should come**

**by sometime to work out. You look**

**like you work out-**

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

**her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**GOBBER**

**Snotlout! You're done!**

Spitelout groans at his son's stupidity.

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

**trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP**

**(VOICE BREAKING)**

**So, I guess it's just you and me**

**huh?**

**No. Just you.**

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

**Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

"He should have been out! Wait should he be out?" Younger Tuffnut yells to his sister.

**GOBBER**

**One shot left!**

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

**the ring.**

**The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

**leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(WORRIED)**

**Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

**against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

**ready to fire point-blank.**

**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

**second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

**stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

The watchers let out a breath of relief that was close!

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(rattled, but masking it)**

**And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

**sausage! You'll get another chance,**

**don't you worry.**

**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Remember... a dragon will always,**

**(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

**always go for the kill.**

"Always mate?" Bunny asks

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

**overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

**studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

**he's back at the scene of the crime.**

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**

**So...why didn't you?**

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

**off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

**ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

**the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

**the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Well this was stupid.**

"At least you found a nice place" Fury says cheering him up.

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

**watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

**flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

**dragon is trapped.**

**Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

**He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

**into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

**it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

**bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

**page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

**image.**

Everyone was impressed. Hiccup has nice drawing skills.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

**the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

**The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

**water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

**them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

**weakened.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(MUTTERED)**

**Why don't you just...fly away?**

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

**carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He**

**accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

**rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

**the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

**exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

"This is creepy" Future Tuffnut whispers to his sister.

"Tell me about it" She answers.

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

**hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

**in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

**of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID**

**I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

**was sloppy. It threw off my**

**reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

Future Astrid rolls her eyes.

**RUFFNUT**

**(SARCASTIC)**

**Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

**No, no, you were great. That was**

**so 'Astrid'.**

**GOBBER**

**She's right, you have to be tough**

**on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

**sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(glaring at Hiccup)**

**Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT**

**He showed up.**

**TUFFNUT**

**He didn't get eaten.**

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

**Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

"You guys are so mean to him" Sakura shouts to the younger set of teens.

**ASTRID**

**He's never where he should be.**

**GOBBER**

**Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**You need to live and breathe this**

**stuff.**

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**The dragon manual. Everything we**

**know about every dragon we know of.**

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

**book.**

**TUFFNUT**

**(you've got to be kidding)**

**Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT**

**While we're still alive?**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Why read words when you can just**

**kill the stuff the words tell you**

**stuff about?**

"If you don't learn by reading, then you'll easily be killed" Delta lectures the vikings

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

**There's this water dragon that**

**sprays boiling water at your face.**

**And there's this other one that**

**buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

**a chance I was going to read**

**that...**

**RUFFNUT**

**...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh and there's this other one that**

**has these spines that look like**

**trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP**

**So I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID**

**Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**HICCUP**

**All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

**SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Tomorrow.**

**SIGH.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

**ON HICCUP'S HAND**

**OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

**vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

**together.**

**Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

**frightening dragons.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Dragon classifications. Strike**

**class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**Hiccup turns the page.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

**inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

**pools.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**When startled, the Thunderdrum**

**produces a concussive sound that**

**can kill a man at close range.**

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

**Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

"That's a rather cool way to die" Younger Tuffnut said stupidly.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

**has razor sharp wings that can**

**slice through full grown**

**trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

**on sight.**

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

**shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"Cool" Jaime says in awe with his friends.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

**its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

**is startled, but presses on.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Changewing. Even newly hatched**

**dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

**sight.**

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

**Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

**Burns its victims. Buries its**

**victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

**its victims inside-out.**

**Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

**dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

**sight. Kill on sight...**

"Are there any dragons that don't have kill on sight with them?" Fury asked

"Only one" Younger Fishlegs answered

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Night Fury.**

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

**unholy offspring of lightning and**

**death itself.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Never engage this dragon. Your only**

**chance, hide and pray it does not**

**find you.**

"The only dragon Vikings ever fear" Delta says like they're fearless.

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

**his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

**page and considers it.**

**CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

**MATCH CUT TO:**

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

**billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

**Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

**the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

**dragons.**

**STOICK**

**I can almost smell them. They're**

**close. Steady.**

The dragons chuckle they're too far for them to be heard.

**Stoick raises his gaze to...**

**AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

**daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

**ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

**for an opening.**

**ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

**Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Take us in.**

**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

**their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING**

**Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

**other two.**

**Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

**Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

**water.**

The scene startles everyone

**That's all for today **_**sayonara**_** guys and check out my other story 'Thawing the frozen heart' if you like good characters gone bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating last week we were a bit busy at home.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**

**finger over its outline.**

**HICCUP**

**You know, I just happened to notice**

**the book had nothing on Night**

**Furies. Is there another book? Or a**

**sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**

**pamphlet?**

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**

**leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

"Wait a minute. How do you know about pamphlets?" Delta asked Hiccup clearly not missing a single word

Both Hiccup's just shrugs

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

**FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**

**trying.**

**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**

**arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**

**above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Today... is all about attack.**

**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**

**scurrying.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Nadders are quick and light on**

**their feet. Your job is to be**

**quicker and lighter.**

**The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**

**shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**

**wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**

**an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

"Whoa Fishlegs just experienced Andrenaline rush" Delta says in awe

"Andrenaline what?" Future Fishlegs asks confused

"When you're at a life threatening situation you get incredibly stronger, and has a chance of lifting something you can't normally lift under normal circumstances" (This stuff is true) Delta explains.

**FISHLEGS**

**I'm really beginning to question**

**your teaching methods.**

**GOBBER**

**Look for its blind spot. Every**

**dragon has one. Find it, hide in**

**it, and strike.**

**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**

**nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**

**and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

"Wait is that the blind spot?" Younger Tuffnut asked

Fury nods

**RUFFNUT**

**(WHISPERED)**

**Do you ever bathe?**

**TUFFNUT**

**If you don't like it, then just get**

**your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT**

**How about I give you one!**

**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**

**gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**

**them.**

**GOBBER**

**Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**

**much.**

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCUP**

**Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**

**Night Fury?**

Everyone groans at Hiccup doing a such a stupid thing during a life – threatening situation

**GOBBER**

**None one's ever met one and lived**

**to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

**HICCUP**

**I know, I know, but**

**hypothetically...**

**ASTRID**

**(WHISPERED)**

**Hiccup!**

**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**

**A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**

**them by landing in front of her.**

**Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**

**rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**

**protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Watch out babe. I'll take care of**

**this.**

"Watch the epic fail here" Kura says

**ASTRID**

**Hey!**

**Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(DEFENSIVE)**

**The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

**What do you want me to do, block**

**out the sun? I could do that, but I**

**don't have time right now!**

"If you did then the world would be a frozen wasteland" Fury says about the possible result.

**The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**

**pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

**HICCUP**

**They probably take the daytime off.**

**You know, like a cat. Has anyone**

**ever seen one napping?**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup!**

**ASTRID**

**-Hiccup!**

**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**

**dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**

**crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**

**mess.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

Both Astrid's glare at them.

**RUFFNUT**

**She could do better.**

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**HICCUP**

**(struggling to untangle)**

**Just... let me... why don't you...**

**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**

**Raptor.**

**Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**

**Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

**She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**

**still burrowed into the shield.**

**She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**

**on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

**GOBBER**

**Well done, Astrid.**

**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

**Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**

**find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

**ASTRID**

**Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

**Our parents' war is about to become**

**ours. Figure out which side you're**

**on.**

**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

"Easy, dragons" Younger Hiccup whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

**CLOSE ON**

**A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**

**slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**

**rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

**Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

**A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**

**Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**

**stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to**

**pounce.**

**Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**

**reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and**

**hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**

**carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The**

**dragon calms.**

The Vikings were amazed at the sudden change of emotion.

**As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**

**teeth.**

**HICCUP**

**Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**

**you had...**

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**

**fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

Everyone was surprised.

"Thanks for nearly eating my hand bud" Younger Hiccup says sarcastically

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... teeth.**

**The teeth retract again.**

**Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**

**retreats nervously.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**

**same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**

**staring blankly.**

**A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**

**of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup**

**realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

**Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

**The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**

**bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**

**him.**

The watchers gave looks of disgust.

**Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**

**HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**

**cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**

**and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

**He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**

**tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**

**touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**

**the hint and leaves.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**

**tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**

**Sketching in the sand.**

**CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,**

**minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,**

**watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**

**trying not to scare him off.**

**Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an**

**entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and**

**there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He**

**seems pleased.**

"Was he trying to draw you?" Tooth asks

"I think so" Younger Hiccup replies

**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**

**it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**

**instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**

**growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**

**carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**

**unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

**Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup**

**slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns**

**his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,**

**Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**

**Hiccup's hand.**

Everyone was amazed at the bonding of human and dragon.

**In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**

**catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**

**bonfire.**

**GOBBER**

**...and with one twist he took my**

**hand and swallowed it whole. And I**

**saw the look on his face.**

**(can't deny it)**

**I was delicious. He must have**

**passed the word, because it wasn't**

**a month before another one of them**

**took my leg.**

Dragons look at him with disgust since only a few dragons do that.

**FISHLEGS**

**Isn't it weird to think that your**

**hand was inside a dragon. Like if**

**your mind was still in control of**

**it you could have killed the dragon**

**from the inside by crushing his**

**heart or something.**

Everyone looks at him with weirded out

**SNOTLOUT**

**I swear I'm so angry right now.**

**I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**

**your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**

**the legs of every dragon I fight,**

**with my face.**

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

"Good luck with that" Jack wishes sarcastically

**GOBBER**

**(with a mouthful)**

**Un-unh. It's the wings and the**

**tails you really want. If it can't**

**fly, it can't get away. A downed**

**dragon is a dead dragon.**

**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

**Gobber stands and stretches.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**

**be too. Tomorrow we get into the**

**big boys. Slowly but surely making**

**our way up to the Monstrous**

**Nightmare.**

**(playful, taunting)**

**But who'll win the honor of killing**

**it?**

"How is dat even an honor?" North asks

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

**TUFFNUT**

**(very matter of fact)**

**It's gonna be me.**

**(BEAT)**

**It's my destiny. See?**

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**

**arm.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(GASPS)**

**Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

The twins parents groan since, Tuffnut only showed him the tattoo when It was too late to remove it.

**TUFFNUT**

**It's not a tattoo. It's a**

**birthmark.**

**RUFFNUT**

**Okay, I've been stuck with you**

**since birth, and that was never**

**there before.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Yes it was. You've just never seen**

**me from the left side until now.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**

**birthmark or a today-mark?**

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**

**him as he leaves the bonfire.**

**The reason why I wasn't able to update yesterday was because we were practicing for our confirmation ceremony (It's a rite of passage in Catholicism) which is today and just got back so Sayonara.**


End file.
